Recruited To Where the World Is Quiet
by Spectra16
Summary: 3rd chappie is up! There's a fire in the Veritable French Diner. Will Lemony make it? G and H manage to loose M and L. Ramona is concerned for Lemony. Is the world still quiet?
1. Jobs

Recruited To Where the World Is Quiet  
  
By Spectra16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "The Unofficial Autobiography of Lemony Snicket". The book was really confusing, but that STILL doesn't give me the right to own it. I only added "N", who is my character. I made up some of the info about each character but there is also a lot of stuff that I have found in each Lemony Snicket book (as well as books he refers to in his Unofficial Biography) that I used for the characters. There is very little details that are untrue or you cannot find in the books.  
  
A/N: The only thing that is derived from Lemony Snicket is the characters. I didn't really understand the book they all were in so I made them a sort of secret agency that prevents bad things from happening. Since my creative espionage-like mind is at work in this, I shall begin a story about my perspective of what the VFD is really like. Of course, with a touch of my sinister humor. I also write Artemis Fowl, if anyone wanted to know. I write a whole lot more of that.  
  
This story also has nothing to do with Lemony Snicket or the books he writes. I only used the characters for my pleasure. . .  
  
So don't read this if you're reading it for the horror, pain, and unfortunate souls of the Baudelaires. There's quite a few laughs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Jobs  
  
"DAD! I don't wanna get up!" Neesha Black yelled at her father because it was 7:00 in the morning and she had fallen asleep at 3:00 AM..  
  
"You have to! I can't leave you at home and I can't bring you with. You have to go with your mother! She's leaving in 5 minutes!" Michael Black said, and was seated on Neesha's bed. He rubbed her leg, which was under the sheets to relieve her from stress. He had to be gentle with her. She had an ongoing temper.  
  
"I hate where mom works! Why can't I go with you?" Neesha whined. Michael winced. He had discussed this with her before.  
  
"Because the people I work with . . . don't really appreciate it when I bring kids to work with me," Michael paused. Neesha buried herself under the covers. She knew that wasn't true. He just didn't want her around. She wasn't a kid. She was 14 years old. "Why don't they?" She said, mumbling under the sheets. Michael scoffed. And then turned over the sheets. She frowned at him and got up.  
  
"Your mother made breakfast. Now hurry up!" He said.  
  
"Why can't I just stay home?" Neesha argued.  
  
"Because it isn't safe!" Michael yelled.  
  
Shadow continued to sit on Neesha's bed. He was also too tired to do anything. But he had to be loyal to his work. Neesha went to go dress somewhere, where Michael wouldn't see her. In aggravation, he left the room and walked grudgingly down the staircase and to the kitchen. He checked his watch, only to find that he had 30 minutes to get down town. He sped up his own pace, kissed his wife good bye, and jumped into his car. He then drove off, and to the VFD headquarters. He felt bad for lying to his only child. His work didn't disagree with bringing children to their building. It was their job to.  
  
"Mom, what does dad do that is SO important that he doesn't want to take me to his work?" Neesha asked. Her mother, Cheryl, was driving to her own work. She worked as an accountant. Neesha found it extremely boring, even if her mom did have a whole ton of money.  
  
"He's a secret agent that has a license to kill," her mother said sarcastically.  
  
"No, mom. What does he really do?" Neesha asked again.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. He won't tell me," her mother said sincerely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a building, not too far from Michael's house. It had the ugliest shade of green paint on it. Michael couldn't change that. It had to have that color. When you stepped in it, there was a whole business area. And the room he was headed to, had a meeting area the size of a medium sized house. There were chairs and a podium. 10 chairs to be exact. And those ten chairs were full. But the podium wasn't. Michael wasn't late or anything, he only had a few minutes before the meeting started.  
  
He entered the room, put up his jacket onto a hook, and stepped up to the podium. He pounded the gavel to silence the ten people that were seated. Everyone looked at him. Michael took a breath.  
  
"Is J here to record the minutes?" He asked. J raised one hand, and typed with the other. He didn't look away from his computer. He kept typing what was said already. "Good. J, please read the committee list to see if everyone is accounted for." J cleared his throat and stood up.  
  
"L?" J asked.  
  
"Yes," L said.  
  
"L?" J asked.  
  
"I already said 'yes'," L said.  
  
"No, the other L!" J asked.  
  
"I didn't realize this was a sad occasion but, yes," Said the other L.  
  
"Isn't it. M?" J said with sarcasm. And then asked if M was there.  
  
"Yes," both M's said.  
  
"Ummmm. . . R?" J asked, recording what he had said and talking at the same time. It wasn't easy.  
  
"Yes," R said.  
  
"R?" J asked.  
  
"I said 'yes'," R said. J sighed in aggravation.  
  
"The *other* R!"  
  
"Here! I mean yes!" the other R corrected herself.  
  
"K?" J asked.  
  
"Yes," K said.  
  
"D?" J asked, continuing to record the minutes.  
  
"Present! I mean. . . . yes," D said and then cleared his throat. Some of the members snickered.  
  
"S?" J asked. Everyone starred at him. He asked again with emphasis. "S?!"  
  
"Oh. I thought you said 'yes'. Yes," S said.  
  
"Uh huh. O?" J asked. Silence. J clears his throat. "O?" More silence. "Is O here?" More silence.  
  
"I prefer T," O suggested. J nodded. J continued to type.  
"And J, that's me. Everyone is accounted for."  
  
"Okay. Continuing on. Let's all recite the pledge," M said. One person immediately began talking.  
  
"To have and to hold . . . ," L cracked another joke about marriage. Some people started to quietly laugh.  
  
"No, L! The OTHER pledge!" J directed.  
  
"Okay, okay," L agreed. 11 voices sounded the room.  
  
"The world is quiet here."  
  
"Good, good. Next order of business. What happened with the Squalor fire? Was J and E not there?" M asked J because E wasn't attending this meeting.  
  
"The fire was out of our control," J pleaded. The other J continued to type the minutes. "We couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"Why?" M asked sternly.  
  
"Well," J paused. He looked at his shoes for a moment and then back at M. "E started the fire." Everyone in the room gasped.  
  
"What?!" M asked, making sure he heard right.  
  
"Esme' started the fire," J said, more comfortably. He knew that Esme' would be fired. So he discontinued to call her by her code name.  
  
"Why did she start the fire?" J asked. M pounded the gavel.  
  
"I'll ask the questions. Why did she start the fire?" M asked. J stuttered.  
  
"She was angry. But she was also with another agent that is here," J said. R got up from her seat.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?!" She pointed at him. J raved his hands.  
  
"No! No! She was with O!" J raved. Everyone turned toward O. O glared at J.  
  
"Why would you do this?" M asked. O glared at M then.  
  
"Why not?" O said.  
  
"Because it's against everything we are for! We're the VDF! Volunteer Fire Department! Why?" M asked. O looked over to his side. It was R. She tried to back away but it wasn't in time before O grabbed her arm and held her to his side with a gun pointed to her head.  
  
"Who's the man on the Baudelaire case?" O demanded an answer. "I know he's in here! Show yourself!" M looked around. Who could possibly be on this case? It wasn't him. Who was it?  
  
"Please, show yourself. We cannot have the Vice Chancellor in a captor's aim!" M demanded. No one said anything. They all stood perfectly still.  
  
"Put Ramona down," L bellowed. L then stood up so that O could see him. O lowered the gun. He still kept a good grip on the nine year old girl.  
  
"Lemony . . . what a pleasant surprise?" Olaf waved around the gun. "Since when did you become interested in the Baud's affairs?"  
  
"After I found out about Beatrice," Lemony answered. Michael slowly stepped down from the podium. He was trying to not be noticed by Olaf.  
  
"You have what you want, don't kill anyone because of your unhappiness," M tried to convince Olaf. Olaf looked toward M and snickered. "I have the gun, M. There's nothing you can do about that." O then pointed the gun toward M. Michael raised his hands up.  
"I want every single piece of info you have about the Baudelaires. Everything!" O demanded. Lemony sighed.  
  
"I burned the stuff yesterday," Lemony said.  
  
"Liar!" O yelled. Then he cocked the gun to shoot M. "I'll kill him! Where are they?"  
  
"I burned some of them. The rest is still out there. Things I haven't seen yet. All I need is for you to do the rest. Think about it, Olaf. Everything falls into place because of you. Even this meeting, we were sent invitation-," L was cut off by M.  
  
"You got invitations?" M asked. Olaf glared at him.  
  
"Yes. They were from Olaf but they were signed by you. Who told you we had a meeting today?" L asked M.  
  
"Esme' told me- oh!" M figured out himself.  
  
"See? It's O's doing. By the way, what happened to Esme'? L asked, already knowing what Olaf had done.  
  
"I killed her. Only because I knew she would betray me sooner or later," O said. J's emotions dropped. His own wife was killed by Olaf, one person that he could trust so very much.  
"No," J said in disbelief. The other J was secretly still taking notes on everything that was being said. Only this time, he wasn't typing. He was recording.  
  
"Yes. She betrayed you anyway. Does it matter to you?" O asked.  
  
"OF COURSE IT DOES! I loved her!" J yelled. Olaf was now fully paying attention to J. M snuck around the aim of Olaf's gun and came up behind him. M grabbed the gun and Ramona and pulled them both away from him. Ramona ran to Lemony and M pointed the gun at Olaf.  
  
"M, don't so anything you're going to regret," Lemony said, clutching Ramona to him as if she was his daughter.  
  
"If I let him live, I'll have something to regret!" M said, trying to hold back his feelings of being betrayed and wanting to kill Olaf. "Why should I let him live if my family's lives are in danger too?" Lemony looked down at Ramona.  
  
"Do you want her to see this?" Lemony asked.  
  
"No," Michael breathed hard in anger. Lemony took her out of the building. He stayed with her and it started to rain.  
  
"Why am I in the VFD if I cannot be included in the things normal VFD agents do?" Ramona asked. Lemony sighed.  
"You are too young to be doing things that the older people do," Lemony said. Ramona didn't understand. "You might find what someone else does to be fun or amusing, and if you do something that is shown to you with no responsibility, then you might be in more trouble than the VFD can deal with." Ramona nodded.  
  
"Then why are we taking orders from someone who wants to kill Olaf just because he was in the wrong. Is there no jail in the VFD?" R asked. Lemony sighed again.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older. I know you probably here that a lot but it's the truth," Lemony said. Ramona nodded. Then, D came out of the building.  
  
"He didn't kill him," D announced.  
  
"Really?" L asked in astonishment. His hopes had gone higher. M hadn't lost control.  
  
"Yeah! You can come in now!" D said and held the door open for L and R. All three entered. Ramona was a bit confused but everything was okay. Nothing happened. She would forget when she got home. But even home was a long way off.  
  
M had calmed down. He was back at the podium. Olaf was being carried away in hand cuffs.  
  
"J, have you lost track on the notes?" M asked.  
  
"No, sir," J replied.  
  
"Good. Back to business," M announced. Ramona wondered how he could do that. He could go from almost killing someone, to being totally controlled. Ramona caught herself in being interested in feelings she hadn't yet had, since she was only 9. This secret society was something bigger than she thought it ever was. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 


	2. Life

Recruited To Where The World Is Quiet  
  
By Spectra16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Neesha blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the last chappie. It was more serious than funny. No matter! This story will be a serious/funny story! YAY! My favorite! If you wanna review, also tell me who your favorite character is. I always like hearing opinions from viewers. So it's welcome! And it will go appreciated!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Life  
  
"Dad! I don't want to go!" Neesha spat in Michael's face.  
  
"But you have to!"  
"I am 14 years old! I can take care of myself in an empty home!" Neesha complained.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to my work? Do you actually want to know what I do?" Michael asked aggravated.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"No, you don't!" Michael warned.  
  
*********  
  
"You work here?" Neesha asked.  
  
"Yes. Now come on! I don't want to be late!" Michael trudged through the snow. Neesha looked around. The building was butt-ugly. But it was also mysterious and foreboding. She walked behind her father.  
  
Michael stepped up to the podium, letting Neesha find out on her own, what she was supposed to do. Everyone was talking. Michael pounded the gavel.  
  
"Order!" He shouted.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger! No onions!" L shouted back. Most of the members laughed. Neesha wondered if her father worked at a comedy club.  
  
"You think it's funny?!" M asked. L shook his head. After all, he was the reason for all the commotion yesterday. "Then I suggest we get down to business. J, are you here to read the minutes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's do roll call."  
  
"L?" J asked. This time, looking around.  
  
"I still want a cheese burger,"L joked. J payed no attention.  
  
"L?" J asked.  
  
"Is my order ready?" L asked. Wrong L again. J gave L a dirty look.  
  
"Yes," said the other L.  
  
"M?"  
  
"Yes," both M's said. J got used to it. He recorded the data.  
  
"R?" J asked.  
  
"Yes," Ramona said meekly. Neesha looked at Ramona. She is so young, Neesha thought. She knew her father had lied about the children at his work.  
  
"R?" J asked. He glared at everyone in the room. Ramona better not make a crack.  
  
"Yes," said the other R. J breathed relief.  
  
"K?"  
  
"Here. I mean yes," K said. She smiled. J wrote down her lack of brain power.  
  
"D?" J asked. No one answered. "D?" J tried again.  
  
"Is D here or not?" M asked. J shook his head.  
  
"L, where is D?" M asked.  
  
"How should I know?" L said. M rolled his eyes.  
  
"Continue J. He might show up later. He does have to take several trains to get here," M reminded. J did continue. He wrote more minutes.  
  
"S?" J asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And J?" J asked. Jerome, Esme's husband glanced up, looking sad.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"And me, J. Almost everyone is here."  
  
"Good. Just so you know everyone, I did arrange this meeting because we have a new member today. She will be staying with us. She's my daughter," M said. Lemony and the other L looked back at her. Everyone else tried to be polite and didn't look back at her. M continued. "Her code name is N. I expect everyone will treat her like a normal agent would treat another agent." Neesha felt really embarrassed and used. Her father sucked her into whatever he did for a living. She went and sat down by whom she knew was L and R. R looked very young, had brown hair, and even with a suit on, she looked very much like a child. L was in a suit (as was everyone) and had a sort of top hat on. His face looked almost uncomparable. He smiled at her. Neesha gave a weak smile back and looked toward her father.  
  
"Okay. Continuing on. M? You do have our documents, right?" Michael asked the other M, whose name was Montgomery. He was a doctor of . . . something. No one in the VFD really knew what it was that he did. Montgomery stood up.  
  
"I have them," He said. M came to Michael and handed him a vanilla folder. Michael grabbed it and opened it. Three pages were inside it. He pulled them out and read the first silently. Neesha fidgeted in her chair. Lemony peered to see what she was doing. He looked away, realizing it was rude. Ramona couldn't wait to find out what mission they would preform next. She had pulled off the last one so well.  
  
M finished the first page which was mission objectives. The last two pages were director's notes. The 5 made sure that the director of the VFD knew what he was doing every time they got a new director.  
  
"Our mission is to find out what our ex-operatives are going to do about O being in jail. We also need to make sure the ex-operatives will not start a fire. The ex-operatives are G and H. G is Geraline Julienne and H is Hector Long (I don't know real last name). G and H are expected to meet each other tomorrow at the Veritable French Diner-," M was cut off by a loud groan done by J, or Jerome Squalor. He ate there before he had met Esme'. After that, he had no need to go there. M glared at J and continued. "The agents we need for this mission is Lemony Snicket, Ramona Quimby, Sally Sebold, Jerome Squalor, Neesha Black, and Daniel Handler. I will also be there," M said. Lemony spoke up.  
  
"How do we know that D will show up?" He asked. M sighed.  
  
"I guess it will be a gamble. You know him best. Why don't you ask him to join us?" M asked.  
  
"What should I tell him for objectives?" Lemony asked. M had a light bulb.  
  
"That's right! Thanks for reminding me," M said and skimmed through the page for what they were to do. "Since Geraline loves coffee, I will have her cup bugged. S, I need you to appear as a waitress. You need to deliver Geraline her cup so that we can bug it. I will have Jerome and Neesha listening to the conversation. Lemony will be near by at another table and he will be watching G and H. Ramona will create a distraction while Daniel finds what he can in Geraline's purse or whatever whoever carries into the restaurant. Everything clear?" M asked. Lemony raised his hand.  
  
"What will you do?" L asked.  
  
"I will assist anyone that needs it. Any other questions?" M asked. No one took attention. "Good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE NEXT DAY ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sally had already dressed in waitress attire. Lemony had gotten a table in the back. Neesha and Jerome got a table near the window. Ramona was outside, pretending to be completely lost. Which was what she was supposed to do. And Daniel was no where to be seen. Lemony checked his watch. He sat three booths away from Neesha and Jerome. He had to make sure nothing happened.  
  
Neesha looked at the menu out of boredom waiting to G and H. Jerome looked at her. She hadn't experienced the pain of the VFD yet. The VFD was nothing more than a silly little organization that blew up into a huge crime stopping ring. It confused him. Why was he doing this? Why did it matter to him so much? He could get a real job instead of hiding from people who were no more than wanted. The title VFD was hardly to lofty of a title for what they did. What the VFD did was spying, espionage, treason, prevent the worst, and protect the innocent. What the VFD was supposed to do was to fight fires. VFD? Volunteer Fire Department? Why were they carrying around guns? And then there was Volunteer Fire Detectives. Same thing. There was also OFD. Official Fire Department. The OFD disagreed with what they did. But the OFD couldn't do anything about that.  
  
Neesha caught Jerome in deep thought. She waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of starring at her on accident.  
  
"No wonder you guys recite "The World Is Quiet Here". You guys are zombies!" Neesha joked. Jerome woke up.  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking," Jerome said.  
  
"About what?" Neesha asked.  
  
"Stuff," Jerome answered. Neesha realized that he didn't want to say so she gave up.  
  
"Okay," She said quietly. There was a long silence. Jerome checked his watch. It was 11:30. G and H were meeting here at 12:15. Jerome sighed.  
  
"So why did your father recruit you?" Jerome asked. Neesha put the menu down.  
  
"I was curious about what it was that he did," She answered him. Jerome nodded.  
  
"Any regrets?" He asked. Neesha wondered why he asked.  
  
"No, not really," Neesha replied. Jerome smiled.  
  
"You will soon," He said. Then, someone nudged his arm. Jerome looked at who did it and he found that Lemony had purposely pushed him. Lemony turned around and glared at him. Then he turned around again and waited outside. Jerome bit his lip.  
"Is there something wrong?" Neesha asked. Jerome shook his head.  
  
"No. Lemony likes to keep people's spirits up. I like to tell the truth," Jerome admitted. Neesha nodded. She looked in the window and looked for Lemony. He was out there with Ramona. Then she saw Sally come toward Jerome and her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Wanda. I'll be your waitress today. Is there something I can get you two?" Sally readied her pen and spoke in a French accent. Neesha blankly looked at her. Jerome pinched Neesha for her to stop. Neesha looked back at Lemony and Ramona. Jerome spoke up.  
  
"I'll have a cheese burger," Jerome said. Sally opened her eyes wider.  
  
"Ummm.... sir? We don't have cheese burgers here. This is a French Cuisine restaurant," Sally hinted. Neesha almost caught herself wanting to laugh at Jerome. Jerome wished he would die at that moment.  
  
"Then I'll have whatever you have for a special," Jerome smiled pettily. Neesha spoke up too.  
  
"I'll have that too," Neesha kept a piece of her silky brown hair out of her face. Sally wrote both orders down.  
  
"Okay. We'll have those ready very soon," Sally winked. Then she walked away. Neesha smiled at Jerome. Jerome rolled his eyes.  
  
"So why are you in the VFD?" Neesha asked. Jerome bit his lip again.  
  
"I wanted to help people. I thought all this was a volunteer thing. Of course, I found out different. It's more than it should be," Jerome said. Neesha looked down. And then G and H stepped into the restaurant. Jerome and Neesha fell silent as the two took a table right next to theirs. Then Lemony came into the restaurant. He sat a few tables away from them. Neesha shivered. The air conditioning was up really high and all she had worn was a t-shirt and shorts. In all of the operatives ears were ear phones to listen to what M or any other agent had to say. Lemony spoke.  
  
"Easy listening for you guys," Lemony joked. Neesha faced toward Lemony. She glared at him. Lemony smiled at her. Then Sally came with a tray of two coffee's for G and H. Geraline looked at Sally as if she were crazy.  
  
"I didn't order this!" G said. Hector raised one eye brow at her.  
  
"Ummmm. . . . .," was all Sally could manage. M slapped his forehead.  
  
"Once I get a new S, you're yesterday's news," M spoke to S. Sally squinted. Lemony walked over to their table.  
  
"Miss? They just came into this place. I've been waiting an hour for my coffee!" Lemony yelled as if he was in outrage. Sally stopped sweating.  
  
"Oh here! I must have mixed up the table's orders," Sally breathed. M smiled. Lemony took his coffee with the bug on it. Sally went back into the kitchen. Lemony went back to his seat. G and H looked suspicious. M spoke to Neesha and Jerome.  
  
"Guys, you can speak to me as if I was right next to you. What I need you two to do is to listen in on their conversations. I need everything they say," M continued, "We don't have another bug." 


	3. Murder

Recruited To Where The World Is Quiet  
  
By Spectra16  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yeah you know!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I couldn't resist! Thanks reviewers! It's much appreciated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Murder  
  
"What do we do?" Neesha whispered to Jerome. Jerome had an unsure look on his face.  
  
"Calm down. I'll think of something," M reassured his daughter. Neesha glanced at G and H. H had a cigarette out but was searching for something in his pocket. Jerome gulped and gathered enough courage.  
  
"Lighter?" Jerome asked courteously. M watched through the security camera. He didn't blink at what J was about to do. M said, "No, no, no!" over and over in his head but never bothered to say it over the mouth piece.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" H said and leaned over to get his cigarette lit. Jerome fumbled with the lighter but eventually lit his cigarette. M bit his nails and continued to watch the screen without blinking. Lemony watched what Jerome and H were doing. Then Hector's cell phone rang. He answered it. G looked a little rattled for some reason.  
  
"Hello?" H asked. M couldn't tap into H's call so he waited.  
  
"Yes. Okay. I'll be right there," H hung up. Sally came by.  
  
"Excuse me. I need to take my order with me. Could you get me the special and rap it up in a bag?" H asked. Sally was confused but she nodded and did what she was told. H continued to smoke. Lemony was confused. Even if there was a bug to use, they would be leaving. Did they get word of the VFD being there? What is it that G and H were doing?  
  
"Did you get the call?" Lemony spoke quietly to M.  
  
"No," M admitted. Lemony bit his lip.  
  
"Now what?" Lemony asked M, still biting his lip, making him sound agitated, which he was.  
"We follow them. I'm sending L, the OTHER L on this one. Everyone else has to stay behind. Understand, you two?" M directed toward Jerome and Neesha. They nodded, knowing that M could see them.  
  
"I'm going too," M said and turned off the connection between him and seeing Jerome, Neesha, and Lemony.  
  
"But what about being home for dinner!" Neesha asked. Jerome reminded her not to get too loud. "Mother is going to be home in 30 minutes!" Neesha whispered. M grinned.  
  
"I'll be home before then!"  
  
Neesha looked down. M then left his area and went after G and H, along with L. Lemony felt bad for Neesha.  
  
M put down his headphones and darted down the fire escape he disabled in order to get through it without setting off the alarm. He grabbed his coat and put it on, even though it wasn't raining. He popped out his cell phone and called Larry.  
  
"Hello?" Larry answered.  
  
"L, G and H are out in the open. You and I need to follow them. Where are you?" M asked, trying to remain calm himself.  
"Actually, from the French Diner? I'm a block or so away," L said. M became confused.  
  
"Why are you nearby?" M asked L. L smiled.  
  
"Never mind. I'll be right there," L said and hung up. M heard the click. He then put down his cell phone and frantically looked for G and H. He couldn't find them anywhere. They couldn't have gone far. Unless they drove off really fast, which wouldn't have gone unnoticed.  
  
Larry was very close to where the mission was held. He wasn't in on this until M had told him to follow G and H. He knew this would happen. Sometimes he wished he could do what M did. He was much more responsible and quick to think. Larry jogged faster. He had dressed in attire as if he was a normal casualty jogging. But he wasn't. Larry looked for G and H or them inside a car or something. There was nothing. He jogged in place until he could see something. But there wasn't anything.  
  
Michael walked even faster. There was no way G and H could have disappeared so quickly. He started to wonder if they were watching him, instead if the other way around. He stopped to catch his breath. He looked around still, and still didn't see anything. He couldn't contact anyone for more help unless he called them. Michael reached into his pocket and fingered his phone and wondered if he should call on more agents. Then he quickly stopped thinking about bringing more people into a wild goose chase. It had to stay strictly him and L. He looked into the gray sky. What was he going to do? They still hadn't figured out what G and H were going to do about Olaf. He began to walk again.  
  
"What do they do?" Neesha asked Jerome.  
  
"They just go around and spy on whoever it is we're spying on," Jerome put mildly. Neesha nodded.  
  
Larry jogged forward again.  
  
Michael looked up and the first thing he saw was G and H getting into their car, a few blocks away from the restaurant. M almost jumped for joy but he just watched what they were doing. H let G get in first and then got into the driver's seat. M noticed one very important thing. Neither of them had the bag of food.  
  
Jerome led Neesha outside to his car. Lemony insisted on staying in the restaurant so they wouldn't look suspicious. Neesha and Jerome got into the car and Jerome started it up.  
  
"Is that all they do?" Neesha finally broke the silence. Jerome sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Jerome said.  
  
"I can tell that's not it. You said you liked to tell the truth!" Neesha crossed her arms. And then Ramona got into the car.  
  
"Hello!" She said happily, even though this was a sad occasion. Then Jerome's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"J?" M asked frantically.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember H taking his cigarette out with him when he left?" M asked, still panicking.  
  
"No, I don't think he did," Jerome said without thinking about it.  
  
"Did he take his food out?" M asked, biting his nails now.  
  
"Not that I reca- Oh my gosh!" Jerome got it now. He dropped the cell phone and ran outside back into the restaurant. Ramona and Neesha followed him.  
  
The first thing Jerome saw when he got into the restaurant was the smoke and flames growing from the booth that G and H had sat at. He guessed that H had lit the bag on fire with his cigarette. Jerome looked around for Lemony, whom was no where to be seen. Jerome started to call for him, while workers at the restaurant piled out.  
  
"LEMONY!" Jerome yelled. No answer. Neesha led Ramona back outside when she saw the smoke.  
  
"What about Lemony?" Ramona cried. Neesha looked concerned.  
  
"Um . . . I'm sure Jerome will get him out," She tried to reassure herself and Ramona. It wasn't working. Ramona ran back into the French Diner.  
  
"No! Ramona!" Neesha ran after her.  
  
"I hope M knocked out the alarm. No need for the OFD to get testy," Lemony said, opening the fire escape door to get the equipment that M had left behind. He was totally unaware of the fire that had started.  
  
"LEMONY! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Jerome yelled. The flames had risen. He was part of the VFD, and yet the fire wasn't being taken care of.  
  
Michael ran to the French Diner. He had told the other L to do the same. He looked into the car that Jerome and Neesha had come in and Neesha wasn't in it. She was inside the restaurant. He then panicked.  
  
"Neesha!" M grabbed N and took her outside.  
  
"Stay here!" M yelled.  
  
"R is in there!" Neesha exclaimed.  
  
"I'll get her! You stay here! ! !" M yelled and went inside.  
  
"You better be home for dinner," Neesha said quietly. 


End file.
